


The Crystal Cavern

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [14]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun blushed but leant into Sho’s embrace, rubbing up against him with a dreamy expression.





	The Crystal Cavern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



Jun flinched as something flew past his head close enough to cause a slight breeze to whisper past his ear. He tried to restrain the squeak of surprise that threatened to burst out of his mouth; there was no way that he wanted Sho to know just how nervous this whole thing was making him.

Sho turned to look at Jun encouragingly, the bright light on his helmet momentarily dazzling his boyfriend and causing him to trip over a rock in the rough path. Jun spread his wings to try and regain his balance, wincing as they dragged against the sharp stone walls that pressed in on either side.

“Sorry,” Sho said as he wrapped a wing around Jun’s waist in a belated attempt to stop him from scraping his hands on the rocks.

“Ow,” Jun pouted as he flexed his scraped palms and pulled his bedraggled wings tightly against his back with a shudder. The walls were damp and dripping in places as water made its way down through the limestone and his feathers had become wet and filthy on the ends. “I don’t even know how you managed to talk me into this. I must be crazy.”

“Crazy about me I hope,” Sho said with a leer which earned himself a sharp pinch on the tender skin on his wing and glare that made him flinch.

“Sorry,” Sho repeated, looking slightly crestfallen; this was not how he’d planned things to go at all.

“Can we just move on from here? I keep having the feeling that there’s something flapping around me,” Jun asked as he straightened his helmet.

“Oh, that’s just the bats,” Sho replied happily.

“Bats?”

“Mmmm, there are probably around three thousand insect eating bats living in this cave system.”

“And they’re flying over my head right now?” Jun resisted the urge to curl up into a tiny ball in an attempt to avoid the bat droppings that were inevitably going to end up on him at some point.

“Yep, but don’t panic. They’re completely harmless, so nothing to worry about,” Sho said with an encouraging smile.

By this stage Jun lacked the will to argue, following behind Sho with a hunched posture, trying to avoid touching anything or even worse, having something that he couldn’t see touching him.

++++

After what felt like a lifetime to Jun, Sho came to a sudden halt without any warning.  
  
Jun winced as he hit his nose on the hard scales on the ridges of Sho’s wings and rebounded backwards, hitting his elbow on a protruding rock. “Ack! Ow, ow, ow!”  
  
“Sorry baby,” Sho said. He kissed the tip of Jun’s nose and checked on his bruised arm. “But we're almost there.”  
  
“Thank goodness,” Jun grumbled. He and Sho had only recently moved in together and they were still getting used to each other, so when Sho had asked him to join him on this trip he’d jumped at the chance. The opportunity to learn more about his boyfriend, combined with travel to an exotic location had been irresistible. What he hadn't counted on however, was ending up in this dank and frankly scary cave system underneath a remote mountain.  
  
“There's just one thing I need to ask of you,” Sho said as he pulled a burgundy coloured silk scarf out of one of the multiple pockets in his jacket. “I want this to be a surprise, so…”  
  
“We’re in a cave full of bats and who knows what other creepy crawlies and now you want to blindfold me?” Even Jun could hear the rising panic in his voice.  
  
“Just for the last little bit,” Sho said, gazing at Jun with a pleading expression. “You trust me don't you?” he asked with a pout.  
  
“Of course I trust you, it’s the other things lurking around in here that I don't. But since I've come so far I might as well follow this through to the end but I'm warning you right now that it had better be worth it.”  
  
Sho grinned and wrapped Jun in a tight hug, jiggling up and down slightly with excitement. He kissed Jun thoroughly and then carefully tied the scarf over his eyes. “Take my hand and shuffle along behind me. I promise it won't take long.”  
  
Jun cautiously complied, his breathing quickening as he nervously moved forwards gripping Sho’s hand tight enough to cut off his circulation. Even though Jun logically knew they only walked for a few minutes it seemed like hours as he jumped at every whispering rustle or squeak that seemed unnaturally loud now that he couldn't see.  
  
Sho halted and moved to stand behind his lover, fumbling nervously for the ends of the scarf.  
  
“Here we are baby. This is my favourite place on earth and I hope that you will love it too,” Sho said as he dropped the blindfold and waited for Jun’s reaction.  
  
++++  
  
Jun blinked as if trying to clear his vision; surely he was dreaming?  
  
The absolute darkness of the tunnel had given way to a wide cavern which was open to the sky at the very top. Sunlight streamed in through the narrow opening illuminating a pool of water that shone with an otherworldly shade of clear blue. The light reflected off the surface of the water and caught the myriad shiny surfaces on the rocky walls making the whole cavern shine as if lined by thousands of miniscule crystals. There was even a thick and spongy patch of emerald green moss growing beside the pool, looking incongruously like a well-manicured patch of lawn.  
  
“It-it’s beautiful,” breathed Jun, his eyes wide as he turned in a slow circle, taking in the magnificent surroundings.  
  
“Not as beautiful as you,” Sho said as he reached out his wing and drew Jun to his side.  
  
Jun blushed but leant into Sho’s embrace, rubbing up against him with a dreamy expression.  
  
“I wanted this to be a moment you will remember always,” Sho said, reluctantly pulling away and going to rummage in a crevice behind a large rock. He pulled out a rucksack and unpacked a bottle of red wine and two crystal glasses.  
  
“Sho? What on earth?” Jun was dazzled by the setting and the ever darkening depths of Sho’s eyes.  
  
“Jun, will you join with me as my mate?”  
  
“M-mate with you? Here? What if someone comes?”  
  
“Don't worry; I locked the gate at the entrance behind us. Nobody will disturb us.” Sho’s voice was deep and compelling as he used his wingtips to smooth out the ruffled feathers on the tips of Jun’s wings. His own wings began to darken and throb with ever changing colours as he stroked his fingers over the rapidly beating pulse in Jun’s neck. Sho bit lightly on the spot, “Unless you don't you want to?”  
  
“No!” Jun blurted. “I mean yes, of course I want to. It is just an unusual place to…”  
  
“It's the perfect place. Do you know how beautiful you look in this light?”  
  
Jun almost purred with delight, fluffing up his feathers most becomingly as they took on a deep pink hue.  
  
Sho’s wings, glittering in the sunlight as if bejewelled, echoed the colour of Jun’s wings as they kissed. Their wings moved in complicated patterns, twisting and turning, entwining together as Sho removed Jun’s clothing one slow piece at a time.  
  
Jun allowed himself to be led to the patch of moss and made comfortable while Sho removed his own clothes and poured them each a glass of the fragrant deep purple wine.  
  
Sho lay beside Jun and gazed into his eyes, his wings wrapping around Jun’s wings trapping them close to his body. “Jun, I am formally asking you to be my mate. What is your answer?”  
  
“I choose you as my mate,” Jun replied solemnly, his love for Sho shining in his eyes.  
  
Sho handed Jun a glass and they entwined their arms, sealing their agreement with a sip of the rich wine.  
  
“You know that it will be a little painful, don't you?” Sho asked, swiping his thumb across Jun’s cheek. Mating differed from normal lovemaking, being much more intense and sometimes almost violent.  
  
“I understand, and I trust you,” Jun replied, sure that Sho would be as gentle as possible with him.  
  
They drained their glasses and Sho placed them carefully to one side, pausing to admire Jun’s naked form so gracefully arrayed on the soft moss.  
  
Sho returned to Jun, slipping his finger into Jun’s mouth, holding it open as he traced his tongue along Jun’s upper teeth before plunging it deeply into his mouth, sucking on his tongue and savouring the lingering taste of the wine that remained.  
  
Jun moaned into Sho’s mouth, his wings freeing themselves and fluttering behind him. Sho’s own wings fluttered in response, once again threading through Jun’s feathers stroking and teasing the delicate skin on Jun’s wings.  
  
++++  
  
Jun arched backwards as Sho bit down hard on his nipple grinding it between his teeth. His body already felt as if it was on fire from the insistent stroking of his wings and Sho’s assault on all of his most sensitive parts.  
  
Sho had worked his way over Jun’s body, nipping and sucking the fine skin, leaving a trail of marks declaring his ownership and working Jun into an almost trancelike state.  
  
Sho’s painfully hard cock was matched in its angry colour by his wings which pulsed with heat from the extra blood flowing through them as he stroked the small of Jun’s back with light caresses of their flexible tips.  
  
Jun’s wings trailed behind him, hanging almost limply, their shade matching those of Sho’s as he half closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open as a mixture of pain and arousal shot through his body as two of Sho’s fingers pressed into him with no warning.  
  
“Nrrgghh.”  
  
“Shhh, my mate,” Sho soothed as he bent his head to nip at Jun’s parted lips, plunging his tongue into Jun’s mouth, dominantly bending Jun’s head backwards before he bit down on the opposite nipple.  
  
Sho shifted position to kneel before Jun, pausing only a moment to memorise the sight of him lolling on the soft moss, his knees splayed apart and tears of need welling in his eyes. Something shifted in Sho at that moment as instinct took over, pushing rational thought to the back of his mind. His eyes were completely black as he pulled Jun up onto his lap and thrust up into him with one sharp snap of his hips.  
  
Jun cried out, struggling against Sho’s chest, his chest heaving as the burning pain took his breath away.  
  
Sho was unrelenting, holding Jun’s hips and wrapping his arms tightly around his back, entrapping him in his embrace as he humped up into Jun’s writhing body.  
  
Flailing his wings helplessly behind him, Jun was soon wrapped in Sho’s wings; the smooth skin on their undersides in sharp contrast to the scaly ridges on top.  
  
Jun whimpered and continued to struggle until Sho pushed Jun’s head to one side, exposing his neck. He licked the sweaty skin, savouring the hot and salty taste, before biting hard on the junction between neck and shoulder, holding firm even as Jun jerked reflexively against the feeling of being restrained.  
  
Something in Jun responded to this primitive gesture of dominance, his struggles slowly decreasing as he adjusted to the feeling of Sho filling him and overpowering him, stoking a fire in his belly as lust snaked through his body.  
  
Sho grunted in surprise as Jun pressed forwards, breaking his grip on his neck. Jun bit down on Sho’s sloping shoulder, a faint growl issuing from the back of his throat as he began to move his hips, slowly pulling up off Sho’s cock and dropping himself down hard onto Sho’s thighs.  
  
Growling in return, Sho gripped Jun’s hips and began to thrust hard, holding him in place, Jun’s body jerking with each forceful snap of his hips.  
  
Jun moaned, releasing his hold on Sho’s shoulder, making a keening sound as Sho gripped a handful of his hair, wrenching his head back and to the side, biting lightly on his earlobe and sending jolts of electricity though his veins.  
  
Sho once again latched onto the bite-mark on the side of Jun’s neck, alternatively soothing it with licks or nipping at it lightly with his front teeth. The alternating sensations making Jun hum with pleasure as he bounced on Sho’s lap.  
  
Sho hadn’t even touched Jun’s cock, which was confined between their writhing bodies, receiving only the lightest stimulation from their movements.  
  
Jun, whose eyes were now as dark as Sho’s, tried to reach between them to stroke himself, Sho immediately grabbing his wrist hard enough to make Jun squeak before pushing Jun down onto his back on the ground, pinning his hands above his head on the ground.  
  
Jun whined at the loss of fullness as Sho pulled out, holding him in place as he glared down at him.  
  
“Only I have the right to touch you,” Sho said in a deep and persuasive tone. “You belong to me from now on.”  
  
Jun whimpered, thrusting his hips into the air, body aching to be filled, missing the connection with Sho even though it had been a few moments since they separated.  
  
"Sho...please."  
  
"Who owns you?" Sho asked, taking one hand away from Jun's wrists, wrapping it around Jun's neck and stroking the bite mark on the side of his throat with his thumb.  
  
"You," Jun whispered as he desperately spread his legs, inviting Sho to take him. "I'm yours."  
  
"Mine."  
  
Sho released Jun's neck and placed his hand behind Jun's knee, folding his leg up towards his chest before thrusting back inside Jun’s body, moaning as he was embraced by Jun's tight heat.  
  
Jun cried out, his body shuddering as Sho fucked harshly into him, jerking him backwards with each snap of his hips. He closed his eyes, turning his head to the side and biting down on his bottom lip as the sensations swirling through his body threatened to overwhelm him.  
  
"Jun, look at me," Sho ordered, releasing Jun's wrists in favour of gripping Jun's jaw, turning him to face him. "Open your eyes and look at me."  
  
Jun whimpered, prying his eyes open and immediately losing himself in the endlessly dark depths of Sho's gaze. It was as if he could feel Sho breathing through his lungs, Sho's heart beating within his chest alongside his own. Never before had he felt this level of connection, this feeling of strength, of security, of overwhelming love.  
  
Jun could feel tears flowing down his cheeks at the beauty of the moment as Sho told him of his love, promising his faithfulness, his support, his willingness to die for him.  
  
Jun begin to tremble, gasping for breath, until his body convulsed as he came, clenching tightly around Sho who once again bit down hard on Jun's neck, continuing to thrust until he found his own release, filling Jun to the brim with his come.  
  
Sho growled when Jun tried to move slightly from his uncomfortably folded position, holding him still as he remained deep inside him, unwilling to withdraw as he ensured that his come stayed within him for the longest time possible, marking him as his own, as his mate.  
  
++++  
  
Sho didn't mean to fall asleep, they had to leave the cave before nightfall, but when he woke from the doze he had fallen into he didn't immediately move. He was spooning Jun from behind, his head resting on Jun’s soft wings which made perfect pillows. Jun (his mate!) sighed and shuffled slightly, unconsciously pressing back against him as if seeking warmth, happily trapping Sho’s cock between his buttocks and squeezing it slightly.  
  
Sho’s dick responded instantly, beginning to harden as he ran his hands possessively over Jun’s torso, biting lightly at the junction of Jun’s wings where he knew they were at their most sensitive.  
  
Jun moaned, fully awake now, as he tried to turn into Sho’s embrace, but Sho held him firmly in place, stroking Jun’s cock with teasing strokes of his wing as he lifted Jun’s leg and slid back inside him with one smooth thrust.  
  
Jun’s body arched backwards as Sho began to rock slowly against him with small rutting motions, the tip of his engorged cock pressing against his already battered prostate with every movement.  
  
Unable to resist, Sho bit down on the side of Jun’s arching neck and held the flesh lightly between his teeth as he sped up his movements. Pulling Jun’s leg higher, he thrusted harder as he added his hand to his wing stroking Jun’s cock, releasing his hold on Jun’s neck and crooning soft words and sounds of love, until Jun shuddered and came, his body going limp as Sho grunted and stilled deep inside him, a dribble of his pearly release slipping out around his cock before he carefully withdrew.  
  
++++  
  
“We have to make a move soon,” Sho said as he used some of the water from the pool to clean them both up.  
  
Jun was being particularly uncooperative, shying away from Sho’s attempts to wash him while languorously stretching his limbs, which Sho pridefully noted were dotted with bite marks and finger-shaped bruises. Sho persisted though, stroking a soft damp cloth over Jun’s ruffled feathers and wiping away the come that had trickled down Jun’s thighs and stuck to his chest and stomach.  
  
Jun looked up at him with dark unfocused eyes, blinking slowly, as if drugged. “Can’t…sleepy.”  
  
Sho put down the cloth and brushed Jun’s messy hair back out of his eyes. “We can't stay here tonight, it will be too cold.”  
  
“But my legs don't work anymore,” Jun whined as Sho helped him back into his clothes. “I just want to stay here.” Jun involuntarily shivered as the cold air wafted itself around him.  
  
Sho immediately pulled Jun close to his chest and wrapped his wings protectively around him. “You’re my mate now and it's my responsibility to care for you and protect you.”  
  
“Mate?” Jun asked dreamily before jerking upright as the word sank into his sex-befuddled brain. “Mate! We’re mated!”  
  
“Yes sweetheart,” Sho chuckled, amused by Jun finally snapping out of his haze. “And I promise to care for you and love you always, but right now we have to move.”  
  
“Back all that way? Past the creepy bats?” Jun asked in a very small voice.  
  
“Erm, yes. Sorry,” Sho replied, stroking Jun’s wings soothingly.  
  
“Can you hold your wing over my head to stop the bat poo getting in my hair?” Jun asked with huge eyes.  
  
“Um…I guess…”  
  
“And carry me since I’m really tired and my legs are all wobbly?” Jun asked with even bigger eyes.  
  
“Jun…”  
  
“And kiss me the whole time to take my mind off the crawly things?” Jun asked with a snort, unable to hold his laughter in at the dismayed look on Sho’s face. “I’m only joking.” Jun wheezed breathlessly. “Just because I’m your mate doesn’t mean that I’m suddenly helpless.”  
  
Sho laughed too, pulling Jun close enough to be able to smack his ass quite hard and kiss him at the same time. “But I rather like you this way.”  
  
“Hey!” Jun protested half-heartedly before he found himself going limp in Sho’s arms, filled once more with the heady intoxication of their earlier mating. He eventually pulled himself enough together enough to ask, “How long does this last? Are you going to have this much control over me forever?”  
  
“I sincerely hope so,” Sho replied with a gleam in his eye.


End file.
